Networked devices are capable of accessing content on a website over a network connection. Content may be accessible via a network-addressable resource identifier, such as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). In the course of accessing content, a user may progress beyond an initial starting point in accessing the content. For example, when a user is accessing an electronic commerce site, the user may perform one or more browsing and purchasing activities. In another example, when a user is accessing multimedia content, the user may view a portion of the content. In certain situations, the user may cease accessing the content from a particular device and may wish to resume accessing of the content from a different device. When the user accesses the content from a different device, the user may be required to re-enter the URL in order to render the content on the different device. However, the user may be taken back to an initial starting point of the URL instead of to the same portion of the content that the user was viewing on the first device. The user may then need to re-navigate to the desired portion of the content, resulting in frustration or delays for the user.